However This Happened
by TheCrystalSword
Summary: Whatever this is... We should probably blame Roll for it, or rather, thank her- For making that comment. Well, Bass had just been attempting to enjoy some tea when she suddenly suggested that he and Rock could possibly be a couple... and soon enough, Rock was in on the joke. And Bass didn't really think it was funny. RockxBass.


_**Author's note: **_ _Hello, back with another Megaman/Rock x Bass story again! This was a RolePlay between me and KuroHime87, who was Rock, and I was both Bass and Roll. This is so cuuuuute! Actually this was me slacking off... at five o'clock in the morning. From writing something else. *shrugs* I have no life, it's true, my existence is writing. Anyway I hope you like it, and if you do feel free to leave a comment/review! And lastly, I'd like to thank XxLenxKagaminexX for being super nice and supportive. Thank you! :D_

**However This Happened**

Suddenly Roll said something that broke both of their brains- well, mostly_ his_.

"You know, you guys…" She said, smiling mischievously. "If you guys were ever a couple… I think Rock would be the dominant one."

Bass actually spat out the tea he'd been drinking.

Rock laughed and turned to Bass, grinning. "She just might be right."

Bass's eye twitched madly. "_What?_" He asked, completely confounded.

"I would be the dominant one if we were a thing." Rock insisted calmly, though his slightly pink face was betraying him.

Bass dropped his cup on the floor, and it shattered, though he didn't notice it whatsoever.

His face was already turning red, coherent thought was deserting him and suddenly nothing made any sense.

"You would _not_," He found himself blurting out before he could stop it. "_I _would."

…Of course the moment he said it, he practically died inside, and he wasn't sure what from. But he'd said it now, so he tried to look confident in himself.

Rock considered protesting, but decided to bring up a more interesting point. "I'm surprised you didn't protest to us being a thing at all." He said, smirking at him.

"Uhhhh…"

This time there was no randomly-blurted-out statement to save Bass. He was blushing. He was _definitely_ blushing now. _Why? Why why didn't I say something I don't even know should I be protesting? Should I? Yes- no… no, wait, yes, maybe, no just admit it no you shouldn't wait yes I didn't want to have to deal with this yet but now it's staring me in the face so uhhhh… Say something, you're making a fool of yourself… _

"Hah, we both know I'm way too cool for you anyway…" Bass said. "Yeah that would definitely never happen…" But his voice lost its confidence.

"Uh-huh. Sure… That's why it took you a full minute to finally respond." Said Rock sarcastically. He leaned on his shoulder lovingly, obviously just trying to get a reaction out of him. "I _wuv_ you, Bass!"

Bass had to bite his own tongue to prevent himself from blurting out something stupid, most likely 'I wuv you too!' or something equally embarrassing. It still didn't change the fact that Rock was leaning against him, and he had no idea what to do anymore.

Rock started to shove Bass in the general direction of the sofa a few feet away from them.

Bass immediately started 'mildly' freaking out and struggling. "Wh- Wh- _What are you doing!?_" He practically screamed.

"Oh, get your head outta the gutter. I'm just taking you over there for mocking purposes, it'll be much more fun that way." Rock said, rolling his eyes and shoving him.

The first thought in Bass's mind went something like _ruuuuuunnnnn! _

"Noooo- Let go of me, I don't like being mocked!" He protested loudly.

"Yes, that is rather the point." Rock said smugly, going on his tip toes so he could reach up and kiss Bass on the cheek, gaining him another foot of distance from pure shock.

All Bass could manage to do was make an incomprehensible noise of pure surprise. He actually _forgot_ to struggle. He might have forgotten how to breathe for a second as well. It was all he could even remember at this point, just _oh my god he kissed me he actually kissed me whhhhhhhhffwwwhaa what do I do oh my god… _

He barely heard when Roll burst out laughing, too. He was too focused on _oh my what just happened I don't even…_

Rock finally managed to shove Bass onto the sofa, no small feat considering the size comparison, and sat next to him, leaning his head on Bass's shoulder, curling his arm around Bass's and holding his hand, still smirking at his blushing face.

And then Bass _actually _forgot how to breathe, for a good solid five or ten seconds. The next thing that came out of his mouth was "Someone help me…"

Oh, he was _beyond _freaking out.

Roll just laughed and didn't move an inch. "Oh, no way. This is just too great. Get 'im, Rock!" She giggled.

Rock saluted her, taking her order to heart, and smiled evilly at Bass. "Oh, if only he would let me _really _kiss him..." He said, trying to sound dreamy but unable to due to being overtaken by giggles along with his sister.

"Oh my gosh do it anyway!" Roll exclaimed.

"Nooooooo!" Bass screeched fearfully. He was already far beyond claustrophobic by now as well. His incredibly broken brain, however, was only interested in how warm Rock was, lying next to him… And Rock's hand in his… And… _And…_

Rock glanced at him then back to Roll, considering his options. "No… No I think we'll save that particular torture for later." He said slowly- almost menacingly.

Bass was incredibly paranoid now. "T- Torture?" He asked. He was at least relieved that he wasn't doing it _for now…_

But that broken part of his brain was very disappointed.

"Awww. You're so cute, Bass." He said. "Now you're making me doubt my decision _not_ to kiss you…"

Bass started struggling again. "Noooo! Dooonnnn't!" He complained. "You guys are driving me _crazy!_ Let me gooooo!" He said.

"No do that right now!" Said Roll. "I wanna see the look on his face!"

"Well, sorry Bass looks like I'm surrounded on all sides. I want to, Roll wants me to, and I think even you want me to." He said, unable to contain his laughter.

And that weird side of him wanted to scream _YEEEEEESS!_ So loudly that it hurt. Suddenly he was filled with _feelings_, and they all screamed 'yes' as well. It was actually painful. The mildly sane part of him was trying to yell 'no' in a giant sea of 'yes', and he was arguing with himself again- _NO, Yes! No? YES. Yes… NO! Yes yes yes yes yesyesyesyesyesyesyesyes… NOOOOOOOOOOO! SHUT UP! Stooooop… Yeeeeeees… _

Rock looked at him in amusement, as though watching the turmoil within him. "Sorry Bass." He said, obviously not sorry at all, as he kissed him, right on the lips, hugging him to prevent him from escaping.

Bass practically exploded. Just suddenly _AAAAAAAHH- _and all forms of coherent thought vanished completely. He just melted. That was all he could do. He was completely flooded by emotion, and it sort of halfway occurred to him that he'd really been wanting this all along, just this _warmth_, this _feeling_, this _closeness_- and _Rock_… He- he was just so cute and sweet and loving and warm and _wonderful_…

Rock felt Bass's attitude change and had to try very hard not to show Roll how _great_ it was to kiss Bass. When he pulled away he looked at Bass's face and laughed, moving out of the way so Roll could see him.

Roll laughed too. "That is just _great_. Oh my gosh, Bass, you should see yourself right now. You've just got this _look _on your face…" She said, getting interrupted by a fit of giggles.

Bass was too busy with the sudden realization that Rock was no longer kissing him.

_But- noooo… It- It can't be over yet… I- I- I need more… _Was all he could think.

This he found to be 100% unacceptable. He dragged Rock back down by the collar of his shirt and kissed him again.

Rock was obviously surprised by this but not at all upset. Rock found his arms wrapping around Bass and holding him, forgetting the existence of Roll, let alone that she was sitting right there.

"Um…" She said. "Okay… Now I'm confused…"

Rock's first impulse was to scream and run away. He considered this to be a reasonable course of action after having kissed your best friend in front of your little sister, but he decided to wing it.

After Bass finally let go of Rock, he grinned evilly at him again, looking back at Roll. "See, I told you, even_ he_ wanted me to." He said, trying to provide cover for he and Bass. "And that face was _totally_ worth it."

Bass sat up, making a little whimpering noise, and suddenly he took Rock's hands in his, blushing madly. "Rock," he said seriously, looking him in the eyes. "I- I love you. Will you go out with me?"

Rock turned dark red within about two seconds. "Y- Yes." He stuttered nervously, looking at his hands being covered Bass's, and hugged him happily.

And then he remembered Roll…

Roll stared at them for a moment, blinking in confusion. She eventually started laughing, though. "You guys are stupid. You legitimately needed _my help _to be a thing, and this was a total accident, however this happened. That's just stupid… but awesome at the same time."

Rock looked at her, relieved. "Well at least you didn't over react too badly." He said playfully.

"No, that was the most hilariously cute thing ever. Oooh, I have an idea!" She said.

"Oh no." Rock and Bass said almost simultaneously.

"No it's a good idea trust me. Bass, you should take Rock out to dinner. That way you two can have your first date and I have to cook less food today!" Roll said.

The two looked at each other, then to Roll, then back at each other, and then somehow blushed even more.

"I- I… Yeah, I think I'll do that." Bass said.

"W- What?" Rock was surprised to say the least.

"Yes, yes I _will_ do that. Come on, Rock!" Bass said, standing up.

"Wh- But- Where?"

"I don't even know, we'll think of something! Now come on!" Bass said with a laugh.

Rock followed Bass to the door unbelievingly, smiling at him.

_What a great day. _


End file.
